The RaVens
by Neo Rabbit Keeper Of NeoVerse
Summary: (Finished) 9 years ago, a deadly virus has been unleashed and now the year is 4020 and the world of mobius is overrun by creatures called
1. Default Chapter

The RaVens  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the sonic characters.  
  
A/N: This fic is Rated R for Sci fi/horror violence, language, and drug use so be warned. This is a story I thought up with an extreme mix of Resident Evil; Ghosts of Mars, and Pitch Black so bare me on timelines and other stuff in the story OK? Enjoy.  
  
The year is now 4020 and extinction was upon mobius. 9 years ago,  
  
Julius Robotnik has created a virus that's bound for killing millions  
  
But after an explosion, the virus was suddenly unleashed and  
  
Instead of killing millions, it turns every living thing into flesh  
  
Eating birdlike creatures known as The RaVens.  
  
(9 years ago - Robotropolis - 4012)  
  
We soon see the inside of a lab as a bald man in white lab clothing was working on the console computer. In the main center was a huge generator with a large capsule inside that holds green substances that looks poisonous to the eyes as a fat man with red and black clothing came to the generator. He was also wearing boots. It was Julius Robotnik as he approached the generator.  
  
"Snively, Is the generator at full power?" Robotnik asked  
  
The bald man then stop what he was doing before answering.  
  
"Almost sir" Snively said  
  
Robotnik then grinned.  
  
"Excellent, now those mobians will be nothing more then a pack of zombies," Robotnik said, laughing evilly  
  
(Outskirts of Robotropolis)  
  
Some swatbots were guarding the fortress and none have made a move until they sensed something before turning on their visor in the darkest night. They searched the whole area and found nothing as they turned their visors back off. In the nearby bushes, a blue hedgehog was in the clearing. He was holding a bag which has a bomb inside as a rabbit, with half robot limbs on her right side, stood at his side. It was Sonic T. Hedgehog and Bunnie Rabbot (Roboticized). They were standing behind the bushes until they were clear.  
  
"Are we clear yet sugahog?" Bunnie asked  
  
"No, not yet" Sonic replied  
  
"Are ya sure this is gonna work?" Bunnie asked, unsure of what's gonna happen  
  
Sonic didn't look at bunnie and didn't say anything as he took out an intercom.  
  
"Sally, we're almost clear, over" Sonic said  
  
"Roger that" Sally replied  
  
Sonic closed the intercom as he gave the bag to bunnie.  
  
"Let's go" Sonic said  
  
He then grabbed bunnie's hand before revving his shoes up and running at incredible speed. The swatbots soon sensed it but sonic's speed was so fast that they couldn't pick up on him. That was when they were smashed into pieces by a quick blur that was so quick that they didn't get a chance to fire at it. The blur soon materialized as sonic Hedgehog with bunnie rabbot at his side. Bunnie was getting a little dizzy as sonic noticed.  
  
"Sorry bout that" Sonic said, apologizing  
  
"It's OK sugahog, no little old harm done" Bunnie said, trying to regain her composure  
  
Bunnie then closed in on the metallic door before busting it open with her bionic arm. They both got in as swatbots were around them. Bunnie dropped the bag and converted her arm to a cannon blaster as she put her hand on her bionic structure before firing at the swatbots while sonic took care of the other swatbots. Back at the main hall, the silent alarm came off as robotnik went to snively.  
  
"Snively?" Robotnik asked, trying to get status  
  
"Detecting movements within the inside of the fortress" Snively confirmed  
  
He then turned to robotnik, knowing what it is.  
  
"It's the hedgehog sir" Snively said  
  
Robotnik went wide-eyed before having his expression changed to an evil grin.  
  
"So Sonic thinks he can ruin my plans again, huh?" Robotnik said  
  
"Well not this time"  
  
He then walked back to his chair.  
  
"Snively activate the generator and send the swatbots to the fourth floor" Ordered Robotnik  
  
"Yes sir" Snively said  
  
Snively was a little worried that activating the virus could overload the entire system regardless of destroying Sonic but nevertheless he obeys. Meanwhile, Sonic and Bunnie were in the elevator and got off to the 4th floor when swatbots suddenly appeared as they raised their weapons and was about to fire when sonic closed the elevator door as the swatbots fired at the metallic elevator door. The firing soon stopped as they soon noticed. Sonic then had a risky idea as bunnie noticed.  
  
"Sugahog, what's wrong?" Bunnie asked, concerned  
  
Sonic heard her as he sighed in relief before answering.  
  
"Bunnie, I want you to do something for me" Sonic said  
  
"Sure sugahog, what is it?" Bunnie asked  
  
Sonic then took off a necklace that sally gave him a while back as he gave it to bunnie, who was in utter surprise and confused.  
  
"I want you to tell sally that I love her and that I always will love her," Sonic said in an emotional tone.  
  
Bunnie was in shock and knows exactly what sonic is attempting to do.  
  
"Ah think you can tell sally-girl y'allself sugahog cause nobodies gonna be left behind" Bunnie said, trying to change sonic's mind  
  
"Neither one of us will survive if robuttnik unleashes this virus and if he succeeds, god knows what'll happen after that" Sonic said, trying to make a point  
  
Bunnie didn't want to do this at all and before she could protest again, sonic puts the necklace in her hand and closed her hand up. Bunnie looked into sonic's eyes and had a look of compassion and such pure emotions. Bunnie couldn't resist as she felt tears falling from her eyes before sadly nodding in agreement. Sonic noticed it and smiled before holding up bunnie's chin.  
  
"Hey, don't cry because at least you'll get a chance to be in full body form when this is over" Sonic said  
  
Bunnie smiled at that as sonic took off his intercom and gave it to bunnie. Sonic was inches away from pressing the open button on the elevator before speaking.  
  
"And tell Tails that I never had a greater more gifted partner than him" Sonic said, from deeply in his heart  
  
Bunnie smiled with tears coming from her eyes as she nods in agreement. Sonic then pressed the open button as the elevator opened and when it did, nothing was there but that was proven wrong as they got out the elevator only to have a laser shot bypassing them at the moment as they quickly scattered back. Sonic then felt the pain in the left arm and found it bleeding as bunnie soon noticed. She then ran to him.  
  
"Sugahog, you OK?" Bunnie asked, concerned  
  
Sonic tries to hold the pain back as he got up again despite the pain.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Sonic said  
  
Bunnie looked down at sonic's left abdomen and found that it was bleeding as bunnie looked in shock before pressing his abdomen to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Oh mah stars, ya'll bleedin'" Bunnie said  
  
"Don't worry about it, let's go" Sonic said  
  
Bunnie helped sonic up as he used all the strength he had to raise up and move out the elevator. Eight swatbots were coming as sonic noticed before signaling for bunnie to take care of them while he takes care of the other half. Bunnie nods and convert her arm to an arm cannon and started blasting away. Meanwhile, robotnik was hearing lots of noise at the same time that the generator was in full power and before he could react, the computer came on.  
  
"Generator is at 100% maximum pulse," The computer said  
  
Robotnik looked at the generator and had a devilish smile on his face. Meanwhile, sonic and bunnie were done with the swatbots and were headed to the upper room. As soon as they were on the upper half of the stairs, sonic told bunnie to drop the bag as he went up to her.  
  
"Bunnie, I want you to get out of here," Sonic said  
  
Bunnie almost felt uncomfortable with this situation and before she could protest, sonic gave her a look that tells her to "Please go". Bunnie soon understood as she turned and left but not before she stopped and turned back to sonic as he noticed.  
  
"Sugahog, ah want you to know that it was a pleasure fightin' by ya'll side" Bunnie said, with such compassion  
  
Sonic smiled and nodded as bunnie ran and left the scene without turning back. Sonic soon set the bomb up to 1 minute and 30 seconds before heading up the stairs again.  
  
"I'll miss you sally" Sonic thought  
  
Sonic then kept going and never turned back. Meanwhile, Bunnie was soon down at the bottom of the fortress and blasting swatbots away. She then quickly got out the fortress and taking out the robodrones that's in the sky. When she was in the clearing, she took an attempt to look back and had the same compassion on her face that sonic gave her.  
  
"Ah hope ah'm doin' the right thing," Bunnie thought  
  
"Goodbye sugahog"  
  
And with that last thought, she left the scene back to knothole. Back inside the fortress, the timer was down to 1 minute as it we now see sonic entering the lab where he sees the virus. He was surprised to not see robotnik as he approached the generator to shut it down but before he could do so, robotic tentacles were hovering in the skies as robotnik was coming down on his chair.  
  
"How nice of you to come sonic" Robotnik said  
  
"And to witness my reign of terror"  
  
Robotnik grinned as sonic looked at him straight.  
  
"Robotnik if you unleash this virus, millions will die in the process" Sonic said  
  
Robotnik then kept the smile before speaking.  
  
"Yeah, but at least I'll be rid of you" Robotnik said  
  
Sonic then pulled a wicked smile as robotnik noticed.  
  
"What the hell are you smiling at?" Robotnik asked  
  
"Because I'll be rid of you too" Sonic said  
  
That's when robotnik went suspicious of sonic's words.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Robotnik asked  
  
"I'm talking about this" Sonic said  
  
He then pulled out a detonator much to robotnik and snively's surprise.  
  
"Your virus is gonna end one way or another" Sonic said  
  
"You don't know what you're doing sonic, you'll kill us all" Robotnik said, desperately  
  
"Exactly, so what say that we have one final battle and go on the ultimate thrill ride" Sonic said  
  
"And if you want this detonator to shut down the bomb, then I suggest you get it yourself"  
  
Sonic then threw the detonator across from behind him as robotnik made an attempt to go after it but sonic guarded it as robotnik signals one of his machines to capture him. Sonic soon saw it and dodges a laser that was fired from a cannon. He then felt the pain in his abdomen again that led him unaware of a mechanical machine that caught his whole body. The machine began to squeeze the life out of him until he passed out. Robotnik smiled as he approached the detonator and picked it up. When he did, he went wide- eyed at the situation. The bomb was set to blow in less than 3 seconds as he soon spun around and looked toward sonic who slowly opened his eyes before saying one final statement.  
  
"Time's up" Sonic said, weakly  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO" Robotnik screamed  
  
That was when a huge explosion came about and destroying everything inside the lab. From the 5th floor to the 1st, the explosion emitted throughout the lab like a chain reaction. It was soon that the entire lab blew up in a blaze of flame and much metallic structure were flying and hitting the ground pretty hard like rain.  
  
  
  
Bunnie: (narrates, sinister voice) Who would've thought that the war was ova? Many lives dying in the process of a virus...many helpless lone lives. Ah think of the war as a plague that deceived me. A war that poisoned me. Yes! The war is ova but the future is just the beginning and ah came to realize that there are many things worth dyin' for like Freedom and Hope. Sugahog did the best he could but that doesn't stop many changes from taking place...until now.  
  
  
  
(Present Time - Mobius - 4020)  
  
Mobius became a dark future and was reduce to a disastrous wasteland. Many trees were destroyed and some animals were killed. Some lands were empty without a trace of life and some were filled with survivors. A sewer top was being raised up from the ground and someone came out of it. This mobian has red-hair that's tied up in a ponytail and has a stealth suit on with equipped weapons. She also wears boots and has gloves on. Another mobian was coming out behind her as he has two tails and the same stealth suit on as the first one along with boots, gloves and weapons. The red-haired mobian helped him out of the sewer.  
  
"Thanks sally," Said the male fox, revealing her name  
  
"No problem Tails" Sally replied, revealing his name  
  
Tails then turned and picked up another mobian that's a green hedgehog with the same stealth suit with sunglasses, gloves, and boots on including weapons not to mention his hairdo. Tails then grabbed his hand before pulling him up.  
  
"You have a serious weight problem you know that manic" Tails said, revealing his name  
  
"Fuck you, I can lose weight," Manic said  
  
"Yeah" Tails said, disbelief  
  
"C'mon guys, we gotta search for many loose parts but hopefully we'll find some survivors on the way." Sally said  
  
Tails and Manic nodded in agreement as they walked the depth of Mobius. They were walking further hoping not to attract any attention from anything as they soon got to a place that used to be a station square mechanic store. The place was awfully dark as sally got out some flashlights to see. They went further until they heard a noise from the far side. Tails was the only one to notice as sally looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sally asked  
  
"There's something here" Tails said  
  
"No, you think?" Manic said, sarcastically  
  
They then got their mini guns and started to approach to where the noise came from. They were getting closer as tails jumped on the spot and found that a survivor was there. This survivor was a lion who wasn't bleeding to bad for his sake. Tails soon recognized the mobian.  
  
"Cyrus, is that you?" Tails asked  
  
The lion looked up at him.  
  
"T-tails?" Cyrus said, weakly  
  
"Guys, Cyrus is here" Tails said, calling to sally and manic  
  
They then ran up to him as they found Cyrus a little bloodied but not to bad.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Tails asked  
  
Cyrus inhaled a little before answering.  
  
"I don't know. Some kind of big fuckin' bird with black and red wings and hollow reptilian eyes" Cyrus explained  
  
"Ravens?" Tails asked  
  
Cyrus looked at tails in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, how'd you know?" Cyrus asked  
  
"Because we've encountered them before," Sally said  
  
"Literally, they're the monstrous vultures that drove every mobian underground"  
  
Cyrus didn't say a word as the team suddenly heard something like a squeaking voice.  
  
"What was that?" Cyrus whispered  
  
"You don't wanna know" Manic said  
  
The team then raised their guns, which had an ultraviolet flashlight on top as they went to where the sound was coming from. Cyrus was behind them and a little scared but kept his cool as the teams were getting closer to a now abandoned kitchen. The noise got louder as they continued to search the place with bright ultraviolet lights on. They then got closer to the loud noise when suddenly a bird monstrous bird came swooping out the hiding place as the team backed up from it. The monster is a bird-like creature with red and black wings and reptilian eyes like a snake and not to mention the beak and huge sharp looking teeth. The teams aimed their weapons and fired at the beast but the beast was flying around the place awfully fast for them to catch up.  
  
"That things too fast, we can't even get a shot off," Manic said, reloading  
  
They continued firing at the creature when it was out of sight. Sally wasn't wasting any time trying to find out where it went as she quickly reinstructed a retreat but before she could do so, the bird-like creature came back and grabbed cyrus from behind with its hind claws as the others saw and unloaded on the beast prompting not to accidentally hit cyrus in the process. The titanium bullets that it let Cyrus go as he was falling overwhelmed the beast.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH" Cyrus yelled  
  
Tails then swooped up and caught him just in time as the beast took flight once again and roaring in the nightlite.  
  
"C'mon, let's get back underground before these fuckers come back" Sally ordered  
  
Manic, Tails, and Cyrus nodded in agreement as they started back to the sewers. Manic and tails were tending to Cyrus who has fainted after encountered that fall as they made it outside in the dark night. They then heard more squeaking noises as sally made an attempt to turn and were wide- eyed in utter surprise. There she saw was 5 bird-like creatures heading their way and almost making a fast paces if not for their wings.  
  
"Shit, C'mon let's go" Sally ordered, desperately  
  
They were inches away from the sewer as the creatures were gaining on them. Manic and Tails were gonna unload rounds on them but sally stopped them saying that it's too many of them. Manic and tails seized their attack and kept running. The sewer was in range as sally rolled over her back and quickly made to the sewer entrance before opening it. She then signals for her team to hurry on as they kept the pace. The creatures were gaining as the teams made it to the entrance and help Cyrus inside as they went in themselves. Sally went behind them before closing the sewer down as the creatures swooped over it and flew in the skies with a loud screeching cry. In the sewers, the team was walking along the sewer when sally came upon a remote door with a surveillance camera on it.  
  
"Nicole, entrance code 5184" Sally said  
  
"Entrance code confirmed" Nicole replied  
  
The door then opened like an elevator and inside the room was like a lab but a little different and nothing like robotnik's lab. This lab has lots of mechanical things and unusual technology. Sitting in the seat with his back to the team is a walrus named Rotor, who wasn't wearing a cap anymore and has scientist clothes on and glasses. He knew that the teams were there but he didn't want to turn from his work as usual.  
  
"Rotor, we got a survivor," Sally said  
  
Rotor then turned from his work as he got up from his chair and saw Cyrus who was breathing a little slowly. Rotor then looked at sally.  
  
"Where'd you find him?" Rotor asked  
  
"In Station Square or what's left of it" Sally said  
  
"Get him on the bed, I'll examine him as soon as possible" Rotor said  
  
Sally nodded as she did so. Cyrus was feeling a couple of pains in his lower ribcage as rotor came and noticed.  
  
"You OK?" Rotor asked, concerned  
  
"I don't know. But something hurts in my ribs" Cyrus said, turning his lower ribs  
  
Rotor then went and examined the ribs which has two claw marks on the side.  
  
"He's been scratched" Rotor confirmed  
  
Cyrus then looked at rotor questionably.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Cyrus asked  
  
"It'll take about 2 or 3 days before you become in complete change from the effect of the scratch," Rotor said  
  
Cyrus groaned, as he lay down on the bed a little tired. Sally looked at Cyrus and then at rotor.  
  
"Is he gonna be alright?" Sally asked  
  
Rotor then felt Cyrus forehead before responding to sally.  
  
"For now, yes. But he needs a cure within the next 72 hours our he'll be well into the change" Rotor said  
  
"But where can we find such cure?" Sally asked  
  
Rotor then sighed before looking at sally.  
  
"I'm not sure," Rotor said, whispering  
  
Sally then bowed her head in shame before leaving rotor's lab. Sally thought that her team might find a cure within the next 72 hours but it looks like her luck was running out. She then went to an elevator that led down one floor to the cell rooms where she keeps most prisoners there. Sally was glad that they built this jailcell over 8 years ago before the invasion of the creatures. She couldn't imagine what the future would be like if those creatures hadn't destroyed their homes in knothole village. Sally got out the elevator and walked among the cell room before leaning on the middle wall between two cells. Sally wondered that if she was a psychic, she would of known about the holocaust of mobius and predict it from happening but since that didn't happen, her world went upside down in the process. Trying to shake the thought off, she went back to the left to leave when a sinister voice caught her attention.  
  
"Deep into that darkness peering, long ah stood there wondering, fearing, Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals eva dared to dream before; But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token, And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore!" This ah whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!"- Merely this, and nothing more.  
  
Back into the chamber turning, all mah soul within me burning, Soon again ah heard a tapping somewhat louder than before. "Surely," said ah, "surely that is something at mah window lattice: Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore- Let mah heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; - 'Tis the wind and nothing more."  
  
Open here ah flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter, In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore; Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he; But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above mah chamber door- Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above mah chamber door- Perched, and sat, and nothing more.  
  
Then this ebony bird beguiling mah sad fancy into smiling, By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore. "Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," ah said, "art sure no craven, Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the Nightly shore- Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!" Quoth the Raven, "Nevamore."  
  
Sally approached the right cell where the voice was from as female rabbit was reading a book called "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe. This rabbit was none other then Bunnie Rabbot (Deroboticized) of the freedom fighters. She was sitting in a chair when she suddenly sensed a presence within the cells. Bunnie didn't turn around much to sally's amusement as she got out her keys and open the cell before entering. She was about to approach bunnie when she raised her hand up prompting her to stop.  
  
"That's as far as you go" Bunnie said, sinister voice  
  
Sally stopped before responding.  
  
"That's a great poem. Didn't know you read Edgar Allen Poe" Sally said  
  
Bunnie was seen in the shaded dark, as she didn't look in sally's direction.  
  
"Y'all entitled to y'all opinions" Bunnie said, sinister voice  
  
Bunnie then took out a cigarette and put it in her mouth before lighting it as sally looked at her in utter surprise but regained her composure.  
  
"Since when do you smoke?" Sally asked  
  
It was hard to tell whether bunnie is looking at sally in the shades as bunnie puts the book down and got up from the chair before approaching sally. Bunnie had small goggles on that covers her eyes (A/N: Like Vin Diesel wore in Pitch Black). She also has black and gray clothing on with boots. Sally couldn't imagine how much bunnie has changed over the pass 9 years. Bunnie then stopped in front of her before responding.  
  
"Years" Bunnie said  
  
Bunnie then turned her back to sally.  
  
"So what brings ya here sally?" Bunnie asked  
  
"Usually no one comes to visit"  
  
"Do you going on a mission with sonic to destroy the virus?" Sally asked  
  
Bunnie then turned to sally.  
  
"As ah recall," Bunnie said  
  
"Do you know of a cure for the virus?" Sally asked  
  
Bunnie then grinned.  
  
"Of course, but what ya think that ah tell you" Bunnie said, protesting against sally  
  
"Because a survivor is gonna die if we don't find a cure within 72 hours." Sally explained  
  
Bunnie thought about this for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Sure. Ah'll do it for the team on one condition only" Bunnie said  
  
"What's that?" Sally asked  
  
"Freedom?"  
  
"Exactly" Bunnie said  
  
Sally pondered this for a moment when she came to a decision.  
  
"OK fine, but don't even think of fucking us over, do you understand?" Sally questioned  
  
Bunnie then pulled a dark smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it. After all, ah'm in it as much as you are, friend" Bunnie said  
  
Sally then got her keys and headed out the cell as bunnie sat there in the cell alone in the dark. Meanwhile, sally was coming out the elevator and headed to the lab where rotor was examining Cyrus.  
  
"How is he?" Sally asked  
  
"He's a little over the temperature but he'll be fine" Rotor confirmed  
  
"Good, because we got some help" Sally said  
  
That's when her team has heard it and went up to her.  
  
"Who?" Tails asked  
  
Sally then sighed in shame hoping she's doing the right thing.  
  
"Bunnie Rabbot" Sally said  
  
The team were in utter shocked to find that their trusted friend of the freedom fighters was given a second chance and help them find a cure for the disease and the world.  
  
"How did you get bunnie to come?" Manic said  
  
"I offered her freedom," Sally said  
  
Sally then looked in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hopefully she'll cooperate" Sally said, whispered ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Well, bunnie gonna help with the team to find the missing cure but what dark secret that has her in the dark? Chap 2 coming soon. 


	2. The RaVens Part II

(Underground)  
  
It was still dark outside and not everyone was asleep. Several hours has passed and sally was in the lab watching over a sick cyrus as his temperature was still rising but still isn't too bad. Rotor then came out the other room and went up beside the right side of the bed.  
  
"You checked his temperature?" Rotor asked  
  
"Yeah, it's still rising" Sally confirmed  
  
Rotor then sighed and lowered his head in shame that it had to come to this.  
  
(Cell Room)  
  
Bunnie was still seen in the cell smoking a cigarette as Nack Weasel guarded the cell. Sally instructed Nack to watch her if she tried anything and nack fully agreed. In nack's state of mind, he always thought that bunnie would lose it sooner or later and most definitely wanna get a shot at her. Bunnie then looked in Nack's corner as nack soon noticed before speaking.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at, convict?" Nack asked, rudely  
  
"Y'all state of mind as usual" Bunnie said, sinisterly  
  
"But don't let that bother you sugah cause ah won't bite. Much"   
  
Angered, nack got up from his seat and opened the cell before entering it. Bunnie saw him coming but didn't make a move as nack got in front of her.  
  
"Is that suppose to be a threat?" Nack asked  
  
Bunnie looked up at nack before smirking.  
  
"Nope, but do you wish it was?" Bunnie asked, prompting his mind  
  
"Oh, yeah, you bet" Nack said  
  
"Cause i'll mop the fuckin' floor with you right here and now"  
  
"Then ghost me motherfucka if ya have the guts" Bunnie retorted  
  
That's when nack aimed his shotgun at her as bunnie didn't make a move. He was about to fire when...  
  
"Nack, NACK"   
  
Nack turned to see sally standing in from of the cell.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Sally asked  
  
Nack didn't answer as sally anticipated this.  
  
"Get outta there" Sally ordered  
  
Nack then took a quick glance at bunnie before leaving the cell. He then went up to sally.  
  
"You better curve that rabbit of yours or i'll do it for you" Nack said  
  
"Get out" Sally ordered  
  
Nack then left as sally looked at bunnie. Bunnie didn't look at sally as she got inside the cell before aproaching bunnie.  
  
"Alright bunnie. What the hell went on between you and Nack, huh?" Sally asked  
  
Bunnie then looked at sally before smirking.  
  
"Just havin' a heart to brain chat. No little 'ol harm done" Bunnie said  
  
Sally took bunnie's words for it as she kneeled to her before speaking.  
  
"You just co-operate and you'll be just fine. I don't wanna here nothing about your little behavior toward my troops. Do you understand?" Sally asked  
  
Bunnie then got back in the shadows before answering.  
  
"Yeah, ah undastand, perfectly" Bunnie said  
  
"Good" Sally said  
  
"We'll have you out in 10 minutes"  
  
Sally then left the cell as bunnie was still in the dark.  
  
"Oh it's about time" Bunnie said, before smoking a cigarette  
  
Back at the lab, Sally was just getting off the elevator as she saw nack sitting on the other side.  
  
"How's the caged rabbit in there?" Nack asked  
  
"Watch it, okay?" Sally warned  
  
"If you did went that far, she would have killed you by now. Which i'm surprised that she didn't"  
  
Tails then looked at sally.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Tails asked  
  
Sally sighed before answering.  
  
"Because she usually kills or injures someone when she feels threatened by any known cause including us" Sally said  
  
Tails then regreted asking that question as sally went for the weapon cabinet.  
  
"Come on, guys. We're goin' out" Sally said, tossing their guns.  
  
Tails then caught his gun.  
  
"Destination?" Tails asked  
  
"Metal Harbor airport. Hopefully we'll find some equipments there without being detected by those things" Sally said  
  
Sally then headed for the elevator. Meanwhile, bunnie was still in the dark reading the same Edgar allen poe book when sally came to the cell.  
  
"You ready?" Sally asked  
  
Bunnie then got up and got inches from sally before smirking.  
  
"Ah was born ready" Bunnie said  
  
Sally then unlocked the cell as she escorted bunnie to the first floor. Minutes later, they got off at the first floor as sally came out the elevator with bunnie. The team got up and saw bunnie as they haven't seen her for 9 years, especially tails. And now she looks different with the same attire that the team wore and has small goggles on. Tails was wondering why she now wears goggles and didn't hesitate to ask.  
  
"Hey bunnie" Tails called  
  
Bunnie turned to him and studied his features before smirking.  
  
"Miles Prower, how nice it is to see you" Bunnie said  
  
Tails looked at her surprisely. Usually the bunnie he knew always calls him just miles or tails and not by his full name. Bunnie soon anticipated this.  
  
"Changes were meant to be made, sugah. Deal with it" Bunnie said  
  
Tails almost reacted to bunnie's cold voice before speaking.  
  
"What's with the goggles?" Tails asked  
  
Bunnie then walked up to tails til she was inches from him.  
  
"You'll find out in due time but we got work to do" Bunnie said  
  
She then turns and approaches sally.  
  
"Isn't that right, sally?" Bunnie asked  
  
"That's right" Sally said  
  
Sally then offered bunnie a gun with an ultraviolet flashlight as bunnie looked at it before looking at sally.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. Ah perfer mah own weapon" Bunnie said  
  
"Which is?" Sally asked  
  
"Oh you'll find out soon enough. Chances are, things'll get ugly and horrific before you know it" Bunnie said, smirking  
  
Nack then got up and walks up to bunnie until he was in her face.  
  
"I'm sure it will because one thing is certain. Don't get in may way" Nack warned  
  
"No problem, sugah" Bunnie said, sinisterly  
  
"All right guys. Let's move out" Sally ordered  
  
The team then started out the lab. 1 and a half hour later, they were seen entering the clutches of metal harbor base which was trashed during the holocaust and every metallic structure was destroyed. Even the airport was in ruins as it was a little bit dawn outside.   
  
"Holy shit! I almost found it hard to believe that metal harbor was like this" Manic said   
  
"Believe it" Tails said  
  
"What makes you think that we can find equipments here?" Nack asked  
  
"I don't know but we're gonna have to split up" Sally said  
  
"Tails, Bunnie, you go to the left. And Nack? Since you and bunnie can't get along, you come with manic and me"  
  
"Yes, ma'am" Nack said  
  
The team then started spliting up in seperates ways left and right not noticing that a creepy shadow passed them up. Bunnie and Tails were walking the outskirts trying to find the equipments as tails eyed bunnie for a minute. Tails was wondering why the sudden change in bunnie. Ever since the 9 year event of the holocaust, bunnie has been weird over the freedom fighters lately. It mostly scared him to see his aunt like that. He didn't waste any time starting a conversation.  
  
"Can i ask you a question?" Tails asked  
  
Bunnie took a quick look at tails.  
  
"Sure" Bunnie said  
  
"How long have you been in jail?" Tails asked  
  
"Stupid Question. You were there so you know what the sentence was" Bunnie said  
  
Tails felt stupid for asking that as he came upon another question.  
  
"Well, why were you there?" Tails asked  
  
"Stupid question again. You were there and you know what ah was charged with" Bunnie said  
  
Tails sighed in frustration knowing that he asked two stupid question and none of them seems to know what changed her. That's when he came upon a different question as bunnie noticed.  
  
"Any other questions?" Bunnie asked  
  
"Yeah, how did sonic die?" Tails asked  
  
This stopped bunnie in her track as her back was to tails, who didn't get an answer from her as he noticed.  
  
"You all right, aunt bunnie?" Tails asked  
  
It was hard to see the surprise look on bunnie's face with the goggles on as she turned to tails.  
  
"What did you call me?" Bunnie asked  
  
"Aunt bunnie. It's what i always call you" Tails said  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Y-yeah, ah'm fine" Bunnie said  
  
Tails now knows that something was up.  
  
"Did something happened 9 years ago resulting sonic's death?" Tails asked  
  
Bunnie couldn't hold it back any longer as a jackhammer was driving through her heart in an instant over 9 years of hell and before she could answer tails question, bunnie sensed a strange sound as tails noticed.  
  
"What's w-" Tails said, before bunnie raised a hand to silence him.  
  
Bunnie then looked down and noticed that they're in dark territory as the sound got louder and the sense got stronger as bunnie looked up just in time to see a bird-like creature roaring and swooping down at them.  
  
"GET DOWN" Bunnie screamed, before pushing tails out the way  
  
Bunnie leapt out the way performing a roll over to the ground as the creature missed her by an inch. Tails got back to the position and saw the bird before opening fire with titanium bullets. The bullets impact with the creature as some blood was splattering from its body but was nearly fazing it as the creature landed on its hind legs before running towards them. Bunnie then got in front of tails.  
  
"Stand back, sugah" Bunnie said  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Tails asked, determining  
  
That's when bunnie grabbed tails and threw him to the side before bunnie took out a claw-like dagger. The sights in her eyes were reptilian green as she ran at the creature. Tails watched on as bunnie ran to the creature and was about to haul her down with its clawed feets when bunnie then shifted to the side. The creature passed the way before bunnie stabbed it in the back as the creature screeched in pain before blood started coming out its front chest. She didn't stop there as she swerved the dagger up across the bird's spine causing it to screech even louder. It was so loud that Sally and her half of the team has heard it.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Nack asked  
  
Bunnie still had the dagger in the big bird's spine until she forcably struck it up to the brain as the bird's screeching stopped before its body fell in half. Bunnie didn't break a sweat as she pants a little bit and still has the bloody dagger in hand before approaching and looking at the dead corpse of the bird.  
  
"It did not know what it was fuckin' with" Bunnie said, coldly  
  
Bunnie then looked at tails, who was coming out the side as he looked at the dead corpse before holding his mouth and going to the right to throw up. Bunnie shook her head as she went to help tails.  
  
"You ok?" Bunnie asked, patting his back  
  
Tails regained his composure of vomit before looking at bunnie and speaking.  
  
"Now i knew that you was a convict but i never thought that you kill something like that piece of shit right there" Tails said  
  
"Guess it cross mah mind" Bunnie said  
  
"Next time you kill something, make sure you kill 'em where it isn't inches from me, ok?" Tails said  
  
Bunnie nods at tails request and who could blame him as she saw him and antione hang out on numorous occasion and drink several times. Bunnie never thought that he would get sick over a dead corpse. It didn't take long for bunnie to notice sally approaching their way as they saw the dead corpse laying in its own blood as sally looked at it before noticing that bunnie was coming.  
  
"What happened?" Sally asked  
  
"Had fried raven" Bunnie replied  
  
Sally then eyed the bloody dagger in bunnie's hand before looking back at her speaking.  
  
"By cutting it in half?" Sally asked  
  
Bunnie kept a smirk.  
  
"Where's tails?" Sally asked, again  
  
"Right here" Tails said, tiredly  
  
Sally saw him and ran up to him.  
  
"What happened to you?" Sally asked, concerned  
  
"Oh nothing. Just had a little accident" Tails replied  
  
Sally then looks at the vomit.  
  
"Well some accident. When was the last time you got drunk?" Sally asked  
  
"You don't wanna know" Tails said  
  
Sally grunts and supported tails up.  
  
"Well, come on. Let's continue this search." Sally said  
  
They then started to continue the search as tails soon regained his composure before rejoining bunnie on their walk. All the while, they haven't found anything. That was until tails stumbled on the metallic equipments in the middle of a corridor.   
  
"There it is" Tails said  
  
He was about to go and retrieve when bunnie held him back. Tails then looked at bunnie.  
  
"What?" Tails asked  
  
Bunnie didn't answer as she heard some small screeching and sense two persence this time. Bunnie and tails begins to approach closer when bunnie lead tails to a shade. Bunnie motions for tails to look up as he saw raven creatures digging through the equipment. Tails was about get his gun when bunnie stopped him.  
  
"Don't move" Bunnie said  
  
"Draw attention to ya'llselve"  
  
Tails nods as bunnie reached into her pocket and got out a little device before aiming at the raven on the left. She then fired a shot at the second raven which got it to screech in pain as it looked to see who shot that. Basically, he didn't see anything as tails was a little surprise that they haven't found them. The creature then smelt a sense before jumping off the equipment. He approached where the shot came from as he was in close range of bunnie and tails as bunnie motions for tails to get behind her. The creature kept smiling the sense as bunnie started moving left. The creature did the same as bunnie moved right before the creature did the same. He finally gave up and left from the spot and back to the equipment. It was minutes later that they soon left the equipment alone as bunnie and tails came out of the shade and approached the structures. Tails was surprised and wanted to know how bunnie knew that the ravens couldn't see them between darker shade and the ravens can prevail in lighter shades. Without hestitating, he asked.  
  
"How'd you know about the shades?" Tails asked  
  
"They adapt to dark light shades. They are vulnerable against bright lights." Bunnie explained  
  
"That one i know" Tails said  
  
"They are rendered invisible to the eye while in dark light shades and that's why they strike on first contact" Bunnie explained  
  
"They can't even see us in darker shades due to invisibility"  
  
"Wow!" Tails said, amused at bunnie's knowledge of the creatures.  
  
They went and got the equipment in a bag and started back to sally. Sally and her team were waiting for them as she soon noticed them.  
  
"What kept you guys?" Sally asked  
  
"Had a little trouble gettin' this but we'll be fine" Bunnie said  
  
"Good. Well let's head back underground before nightfall." Sally ordered  
  
They nods in agreement as they do so. Hours has passed as Rotor was still checking cyrus and suddenly found that his blood cels were changing a bit. Rotor got a little worried but went back to work as sally and her team came back in. Sally instructed nack to send bunnie back to cell until further instruction's as he nods and took bunnie up the elevator.   
  
(Cell Room)  
  
Nack and bunnie were getting off the elevator as chattering was being heard between the two before nack opened the cell and pushed bunnie in. Bunnie didn't make any sudden action as she had her back to nack before he left. Bunnie was alone as she approached the mirror. She looked at her reflection and started to get a flashback of a raven stabbing her in the back that killed antione and her in the process. Bunnie didn't want to think about that now as she slowly took off her goggles. Her eyes were closed as she open them to have blue pupil eyes replced by green reptilian spliced eyes. She remembered what happened that made her that way and was about to put her goggles back on when she stopped and turned her head. She then saw tails who was shocked at to what he saw. But most importantly, he was surprised.  
  
"Where the hell can i get eyes like those?" Tails asked  
  
Bunnie then smirked.  
  
"There not for sell, sugah" Bunnie replied  
  
Tails then got the keys, opened the cell and went inside before closing it behind him. He then approached bunnie as she soon noticed.  
  
"Question?" Bunnie asked  
  
"Y-yeah, how did you get like that?" Tails said, a little afraid  
  
Bunnie turned to the mirror as she suddenly looked at her reflection.  
  
"It's a long story" Bunnie said  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh yeah. It's a long story alright but bunnie will tell him in the next chap which is coming soon. Ciao 


	3. the RaVens Part III

Bunnie walked away from the mirror as tails followed her.  
  
"I can deal with long stories." Tails said  
  
Bunnie paused for a second before starting. Bunnie figures that tails already knows what  
happened before so she starts ahead of time.  
  
"After ah was put in jail, they figured to keep me the-uh for a long time. They neva heard the side  
of mah story yet on what happened to sugahog but why would they want to listen? (sits down,  
sighs)   
  
"Well, because they saw blood on your hands and the necklace that aunt sally gave you." Tails  
said  
  
Bunnie looks at tails.  
  
"You don't think that ah would kill sonic, would you?" Bunnie asked  
  
Tails was lost for a second. He didn't know what to believe after what happened 9 years ago as  
bunnie noticed.  
  
"Ah see." Bunnie said, getting up from the chair.  
  
"Anyway, ah was gonna be sentenced to life without parole and that's when ah lost it." Bunnie  
explained  
  
(Flashback)  
  
The guards were placing bunnie inside the cell and when the door shut and locked, bunnie  
elbowed a guard in the face before taking his gun from his pocket. Before the second guard could  
do anything, he was met at gunpoint by bunnie.  
  
"The keys. Give it to me, now." Bunnie said, sinisterly  
  
There was a dark side of bunnie that you wouldn't believe as the guard gave her the keys. Bunnie  
then knocks out the first guard with the butt of the gun before eyeing the second guard.  
  
"You'll never get away with this." The second guard said  
  
"Ah'm sorry." Bunnie said, unlocking the cell.  
  
"Ah'm truly sorry."  
  
Those were bunnie's final words before making her escape.  
  
Tails: (V.O) So, you escaped from jail?  
  
Bunnie: (V.O) Yeah. Unfortunately, it's the last thing ah'll eva do.  
  
Bunnie was running down the hallway and armed with a laser gun before seeing antione walking  
with a guard. The guard soon saw bunnie as well as antione did.  
  
"Halt!" The guard said. aiming at bunnie  
  
In self defense, bunnie fired at the guard as antione got out the way just in time before the guard  
fell dead. Bunnie ran and quickly grabbed antione covering his mouth and holding him by  
gunpoint as he tried struggling but to no avail.  
  
"Stop struggling." Bunnie whispered  
  
Antione stopped struggling at the second before someone pass the hallway unnoticing them.  
  
"Ah'm not gonna kill you. But any sudden scream and ah'll have to, you undastand?" Bunnie  
asked  
  
Antione nods his head as bunnie uncovers his mouth.  
  
"How did you escape?" Antione asked  
  
"Through the guards." Bunnie said  
  
"You do realized that you committed murder." Antione said  
  
Bunnie and Antione started quietly walking down the hallway.  
  
"It was in self defense. Ah had no choice." Bunnie explained  
  
"Yeah? Is that why you killed sonic because you had no choice?" Antione retorted  
  
That comment almost sent bunnie over the edge before she threw a knee to antione's back.  
  
"Shut up. Ah didn't kill him and you know that." Bunnie said  
  
"His blood was on your hands and so was the necklace that the princess gave him so that pretty  
much proves everything." Antione said, retorting  
  
"Let me tell you something. You really think ah would kill someone who saved mah life from a  
results of a full roboticization?" Bunnie asked  
  
Antione paused before some more guards saw them and aimed their weapons.  
  
"Freeze!" The first guard said  
  
"Don't move!" The 2nd guard said  
  
Bunnie was on alert before holding antione by gunpoint.  
  
"Get back." Bunnie warned  
  
None of the guards were moving as bunnie noticed.  
  
"Ah said get the FUCK back, now or ah blow his goddamn head off!" Bunnie warned  
  
The guards had no choice but to back off making a path for bunnie to slowly make it through the  
guards. Bunnie kept her guard up completely and keeping her eyes on each guards before...  
  
"Bunnie!" A voice said  
  
Bunnie quickly aimed at where the voice was coming from and that voice was Sally Acorn in front  
of her along with Geoffrey St. John, Hershey Cat, and Rotor Walrus. It didn't take long for bunnie  
to put the gun back to antione's head as she kept her guard up.  
  
"Bunnie, put the gun down, please." Sally said  
  
Bunnie shook her head.  
  
"Can't do that, sally-girl." Bunnie said  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Hershey asked  
  
"Because of a little 'ol dispute that you guys have against me." Bunnie said  
  
Sally then knows exactly what she was talking about as bunnie noticed.  
  
"Oh, you realized that, now do you?" Bunnie said  
  
Sally then approaches bunnie.  
  
"Bunnie, what ever you're going through, I understand completely but holding him at gunpoint  
isn't helping." Sally said  
  
Bunnie paused for a while.  
  
"What choice do ah have sally-girl? Sugahog died and ya'll think ah killed him. And ah neva got a  
testimony or anything so this he-uh pretty much helps me alot." Bunnie said  
  
Geoffrey looks at sally.  
  
"Princess, shall we take her out now?" Geoffrey asked  
  
Bunnie heard him.  
  
"You do, and ah blow his goddamn brain all ova the fucking floor. YOU just watch me." Bunnie  
warned, urgely  
  
No one didn't make a move.  
  
"Now we are gonna head outside nice and slow. Any sudden surprise attack will cost lives. Don't  
make me use this." Bunnie warned again  
  
Bunnie slowly walks passed them as she soon turned her back facing them all. In bunnie's heart,  
she believes that she would never resort to such behavior but in her mind, it was the best course  
of action necessary beyond belief.  
  
(Outside)  
  
It was night and was raining outside as they soon made their way out the rainy depth of knothole.   
  
"All right, bunnie. You're outside. Now let him go." Sally demanded  
  
"Not until you hear me out first." Bunnie said  
  
"No more excuses bunnie now let him go!" Sally said  
  
Bunnie couldn't believe it. Sally was denying her from telling the truth of the incident.  
  
"Ah can't let you take me in, sally-girl." Bunnie said  
  
Bunnie paused for a second.  
  
"Ah won't." Bunnie said  
  
Bunnie: (V.O) And that's when the whole thing started.  
  
Suddenly, a screeching noise was heard in the background as bunnie and the rest of the freedom  
fighters heard it.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Geoffrey asked  
  
"I don't know-"   
  
Sally stopped her statement as she saw a bird-like figure hovering behind bunnie's direction before  
she went wide-eyed.  
  
"BUNNIE, LOOK OUT!!" Sally shouted  
  
Bunnie was gonna turn around but at a split second, the birdlike creature used its hind legs and  
struck its sharp clawed feets straight into bunnie's chest and through antione's chest killing them  
both. Sally saw this in complete horror.  
  
"NO!" Sally screamed  
  
The creature threw its victims in their directions as they both hits the ground skidding and hitting  
the hut. Geoffrey and others aimed their guns at the creature and started firing as the creature  
shrieked in pain before fleeing the scene. Sally was at bunnie and antione's aid as blood was  
coming out their chest. Antione sustained little damage to the ribs but bunnie sustained maximum  
damage to the chest as sally noticed them coughing up blood.  
  
"GET A GODDAMN MEDIC DOWN HERE, NOW!!" Sally shouted in complete terror.  
  
Bunnie's eyes was almost shut completely close.  
  
Bunnie: (V.O) Ah thought ah was gonna die at the moment. Neva to see anyone again or suffer  
anymore.  
  
(Flashbacks Ends)  
  
"But then something unimaginable happened." Bunnie said  
  
"What?" Tails wondered  
  
Bunnie paused.  
  
"Ah was healing. Every second ah was healing. Ah didn't know what it was but somehow ah think  
that those things did me a favor." Bunnie said  
  
That comment got tails by the brain as he realized something.  
  
"What are you saying, that those things made you what you are now?" Tails asked  
  
Bunnie looked at tails and smirked.  
  
"What they gave me is a cure." Bunnie said  
  
Tails was dumbfounded a little.  
  
"A cure?" Tails said  
  
"Yeah. It helped cure mah limps back to normal including mah arm and such. But then something  
else happened. Ah also inherited their abilities. Ah can see in dark and light places. Their sense,  
their strength. Fascinating." Bunnie said  
  
Tails was speechless at this revelation. Bunnie was one of those things and didn't even know it  
yet. It was only a matter of time before bunnie saw nack at the cell. Nack heard almost everything  
before taking out his gun as tails noticed.  
  
"You're one of them, aren't you?" Nack asked, harshly  
  
Tails then got up.  
  
"Nack?" Tails said  
  
Bunnie held him down.  
  
"It's okay." Bunnie said, getting up.  
  
Bunnie approaches nack before he took out an ultraviolet flashlight aiming it at bunnie. Nack  
thought that bunnie was suppose to be fazed by that as the ravens did but then she started  
laughing in a dark kind of way as nack noticed and was shocked.  
  
"Do you really think that ultraviolet light could work on me? Regardless of the fact that you used  
it on a full ravenous creature and not a half breed like me." Bunnie said  
  
"Half Breed?" Nack said  
  
Bunnie approaches him.  
  
"Yeah. Ah'm sort of a half ravenous creature like one of them except for the hunger and if ah was  
full, you'd be dead by now." Bunnie said  
  
Nack was surprised enough to even speak as bunnie noticed.  
  
"You look surprised. Would you prefer that ah kill you now?" Bunnie asked  
  
Tails then decided to step in.  
  
"Alright, alright. That's enough. Nack, get outta here." Tails said  
  
Nack soon leaves as tails sighs in relief knowing that bunnie would've killed nack when needed to.  
Tails then looked at bunnie who put on a dark smile.  
  
"You know you scare me, right?" Tails asked  
  
Bunnie grins. 


	4. The RaVens Part IV

(Lab)  
  
Nack was seen coming out the elevator as sally noticed before getting up and approaching nack.  
  
"Nack, what the hell were you doing up there in the cell room?" Sally asked  
  
"I got a better question. What the fuck were you doing bringing aboard a half-breed?!" Nack retorted  
  
Manic got up after hearing that comment.  
  
"Wait a minute. Half-Breed?" Manic said, unsure of what he heard  
  
"Manic, please." Sally said  
  
"Damn right and I almost killed the bitch." Nack said  
  
Sally looked at nack.  
  
"You're lucky you aren't dead, nack." Sally said  
  
Nack looked at her for a while and paused before realizing something.  
  
"You knew about this, didn't you?" Nack asked  
  
"If I did, what are you gonna do about it, huh?" Sally retorted in nack's face  
  
Nack didn't say anything before sally noticed and turned to manic.  
  
"I didn't think so. Yeah. Bunnie is a half breed raven." Sally said  
  
Tails came in from the elevator. Sally noticed but went back to her story.  
  
"At first, I didn't want to believe it. But after seeing her healing and changing, I thought that she would turn on us like those things out there." Sally said  
  
"So that's why she's locked up." Manic said  
  
Sally nodded.  
  
"But it suddenly makes sense now. There are 2 differents to these effects. A mobian turns into a raven when it's scratch or bitten. But, a mobian is half-breed when it's stabbed and giving the host their abities including their optic reptilian senses. In other words, she has the ability to see in the dark where these things are rendered invisible." Rotor explained  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell us this before?" Manic said  
  
"Because I didn't want you to get the wrong idea that she was a monster. The other reason why I locked her inside was because she was almost being hunted down for what she is." Sally said  
  
Tails, for a brief moment, walked up to sally.  
  
"There is a third reason, right?" Tails asked  
  
Sally paused and shook her head.  
  
"About 9 years ago, she was falsely accused of murder regarding sonic hedgehog during a critical mission. She was thrown in jail without the possibility of parole. No testimonies or anything. And yet, you haven't heard her side of the story." Tails said  
  
Sally paused.  
  
"But she killed a guard." Sally said  
  
"Yes she has. But in self defense. Sally, do you really think that bunnie would go through all the trouble to kill one being when she should've done so a long time ago? Although that being saved her life from a full roboticization at robotnik's lab? In my opinion, I don't think so." Tails said  
  
Sally then walks up to tails before speaking.  
  
"What are you implying? That I have something to do with her arrest? I didn't arrest her. The council did. I didn't know what to do at that time." Sally said  
  
"Well don't tell me that, Sally. It's not me that you threw in jail." Tails said  
  
Sally paused before an intercom started beeping.  
  
"Incoming message. Incoming message." The computerized voice said  
  
Rotor went to the computer and type in a couple of keys to get the message. What he read shocked him at the point that got him in disbelief. Sally and the team noticed.  
  
"Rotor, what is it?" Sally asked  
  
"I-It's from Downunda." Rotor confirmed  
  
Manic went wide-eyed at that comment as wel as tails and sally before going over to rotor.  
  
"Are you serious?" Tails asked  
  
"You gotta be fucking kidding." Manic said  
  
"It's no joke. This is an urgent message saying that they're being under attack by a few ravens." Rotor said  
  
Sally turned to manic and tails.  
  
"Get your weapons." Sally ordered  
  
Manic and Tails went to get their weapons as sally went to the elevator before nack noticed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Nack asked  
  
Sally looked at Nack.  
  
"I'm going to get their child." Sally said before walking in the elevator.  
  
Cut To:  
  
(Outskirts of Downunda)  
  
Downunda was a wreck and was still under siege by the ravens as Walt Wallebee and Barby were firing from their AK-47 rifles at the creatures. Blood was coming out the creatures bodies but was doing little effect as Wlat and Barby started backing up from them.   
  
Elsewhere  
  
Elsewhere, some more downunda freedom fighters came to aid them ad Guru, Wombat, and others came to their aids. The creatures were screeching before swooping down and grabbing a few downunda freedom fighters and killing them in the process. Walt saw it and was pissed before speaking.  
  
"We gotta get outta here! We're outmaneuvered!" Walt said  
  
Barby started firing from her AK-47.  
  
"Easier said then done!" Barby said  
  
A couple of ravens were about to swoop down on barby and walt but before they did so, an ultraviolet light shine in their face as the creatures screeched in pain as the light started burning their skins until they were reduced to green dust.  
  
Walt and barby looked and saw sally's team coming to the rescue as Guru , Wombat and the rest of the Downunda freedom fighters saw them. Some more creatures started coming towards sally's team but ended up being reduced to green dust as bunnie took care of a raven by cutting both his hind legs off getting the creatures screeching in pain and falling on the ground. Bunnie finished the job by cutting the monster's head right off with her claw dagger as that sight wasn't unnoticed. Some of the downunda freedom fighters cheered in victory while a few looked in bunnie's direction at what she just did. Sally noticed and turned to bunnie's direction. Bunnie came up to them bringing the head of the black raven bird before throwing it to the ground. Bunnie soon noticed everyone's looking at her as she smirked.  
  
"Head's up." Bunnie said  
  
Cut To:  
  
(Underground Downunda)  
  
Downunda may be a waste on the surface but it pays to be prepared down below as many furries were inside. Some doctor's were tending to those who were attacked by the ravens. Elevators were inside with many furries on them and some were working on weaponries for battle.  
  
Sally and her teams were greatly amazed at how downunda had changed so fast over the last 9 years of the holocaust.  
  
"Unbelievable." Sally said in amazement  
  
Bunnie looks at her.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Bunnie asked  
  
Sally grins.  
  
Walt then walks up to sally.  
  
"Welcome to underground downunda." Walt said  
  
Tails then walks up to walt.  
  
"But weren't you underground before?" Tails asked  
  
"No. At the time, we decided building downunda on the surface in the present and having a backup plan for the future and this is the future." Walt said  
  
"Wow." Tails said  
  
Walt then eyed bunnie before getting on his guard.  
  
"Guards!" Walt said  
  
The guards came and took aim at bunnie which took sally and her troops by surprise.  
  
"Walt, what's going on here?" Sally asked  
  
"What the fuck is she doing here?" Walt asked  
  
Walt didn't get an answer from sally because she was interrupted by bunnie who jumped in mid air and performed a back flip before landing behind the guards. Her back was to them and before the first guard could turn, she threw a hard back right kick to his guard getting him flying and crashing to the ground. The four guards turned and fired at bunnie as the bullets impacts with bunnie's body staggering her back as she fell to the ground. Sally saw this and was shocked before turning to walt.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" Sally asked  
  
"She's a murderer and should be executed for her crimes." Walt said  
  
Manic came up to walt.  
  
"We don't k-"  
  
Manic stopped his statement and looked in bunnie's direction. What he saw shocked him to the point that sally was right about it. There, bunnie was getting up after being shot multiple times by the guards as the downunda freedom fighters saw this and was total shock. Bunnie's goggles were half way off her eyes which are closed as she took them off before opening her green reptilian eyes. Now the downunda freedom fighters were shocked even more before bunnie spoke.  
  
"That...wasn't nice." Bunnie said, sinisterly  
  
"Get Her!!" Walt ordered  
  
Before the guards could do anything, bunnie defended by kicking both thier guns from all four guards hands. The guards were still prepared as they took out their blades as bunnie took out her raven claw blade. Sally saw this.  
  
"Bunnie, stop!!" Sally ordered  
  
Bunnie didn't listen to her at all as a guard came swiping at her left and right but bunnie somehow dodged those attacks and managed to strike 2 or 3 swipes to the guards chest which caused the guard to scream before bunnie threw a kick to him and sending him flying and crashing to the ground. The 2nd guard took a swipe at bunnie but she dodged by grabbing his left hand with her right hand and twisting it causing him to scream in total pain. She didn't stop there as she turned around and forcefully broke his arm in two causing him to scream even more in excruciating pain before bunnie got the knife off his hand. She then quickly turned and didn't waste any time to slit his throat killing him. Before the third and fourth guard could react, bunnie threw the second one down before pointing the knife at them keeping her defenses up. The guards soon stopped their movements as walt noticed.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing? Attack!" Walt ordered  
  
Bunnie looked in walt's direction.  
  
"You do that and you'll have two more bodies on ya'll conscience. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" Bunnie asked sinisterly  
  
Walt paused before sally turned to him.  
  
"Walt, she's here to help us." Sally said  
  
Walt looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Help us? You saw what she did 9 years ago and this is what she did now-" Walt said before sally interrupted  
  
"In self defense. You're guards started on her first just like that incident that happened 9 years from now. She only kills when she feels threaten and from what you did was no difference so I think she has her reasons." Sally retorted  
  
Bunnie lowered the knife as everyone looked in horror of what bunnie just did. She killed a guard but that was only if she was threaten and walt took that liberty to do so in regards to her charges.  
  
"Walt, if she wanted to murder someone without a simple reason, she would've done so in the past. She was only defending herself. She had no choice." Sally said  
  
Walt thought about this for a second before nodding.  
  
"Okay. But she is your responsibility, understand?" Walt said  
  
Sally nods as walt walks up to bunnie. Walt didn't say anything to her nor did bunnie say anything to him as her eyes returned to normal before walt spoke.  
  
"Okay, guys. Get the dead body out of here." Walt ordered before walking away.  
  
Sally sighs in relief that this was over before walking up to bunnie.  
  
"You know, you almost got us on their enemy list today." Sally said  
  
"But they aren't ya'll enemies today, sally. Ah am. And only me, sally-girl. It's like an old saying goes "Keep ya'll friends close, keep ya'll enemies closer". You might wanna remember that." Bunnie said  
  
Bunnie walks away as sally was in her own thoughts of what she told her.  
  
"I don't believe this shit." Walt said, voice-over  
  
Cut To:  
  
Downunda HQ - Inside  
  
(5 minutes Ago)  
  
Sally just got finish explaining what happened with bunnie 9 years ago including about what she is now as the downunda freedom fighters were shocked and baffled at this.  
  
"You're telling me that she's a half-breed that didn't turn only because their stabbed?" Walt asked  
  
"That's right. There are 2 different effects to the disease." Manic said  
  
"Unfortunately, one of our own has been bitten and is almost forcefully being turned into one of those things." Tails said  
  
"But we're trying to find a cure for it and to do that, we needed to go through the outside with bunnie as the guide." Sally said  
  
"We found some equipments we can use to make some ultraviolet grenades that can penetrate the ravens outside in the darkness. The difference is, it doesn't have any effect on bunnie because she's half-breed and it never worked on half-breed." Tails explained  
  
"9 years ago, the results of the change somehow cure her roboticization and made her completely mobian with a full body." Sally said  
  
"The reason we locked her up is because you bozos might think she's a monster or shit like that." Manic said  
  
"Well, she is one of them." Barby said  
  
"That doesn't make her a full raven." Tails said  
  
"She knows their tactics and how they'll strike. She saved tails life back at metal harbor after a raven clash. Kill the monster instantly with one of the raven claw she gathered in the pass years of the holocaust." Sally said  
  
Walt then got up and walks up to bunnie.  
  
"Let me see this claw." Walt said  
  
Bunnie then took out the sharp raven claw dagger as walt took it and examined it.  
  
"Hmm. This claw is definitely made of titanium alloy. Bunnie must've made it during the holocaust. Sharp enough to kill a fucking wild boar." Walt said  
  
"That's the same shit she used to kill the two ravens." Barby said  
  
"We use titanium bullets as our only advantage." Sally said  
  
"It's like silver bullets for werewolves or something." Manic said  
  
Walt nods before giving bunnie back her dagger claw.  
  
"Well, if you're going to take on those things, you won't be doing it alone. So, I'll rally up some guys in downunda and get them ready." Walt said  
  
"Thanks." Sally said  
  
Walt then walks up to sally.  
  
"Just so you'll know. I'll be watching the two of you. If she tries anything on my troops-" Walt said before sally cut him off.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that. I've told her before." Sally said  
  
Walt nods.  
  
"Okay, in 2 hours, we'll be heading out." Walt said  
  
Walt then looked at barby.  
  
"Let's go." Walt said  
  
Barby got up as walt left the room with barby following. Sally then walks up to bunnie almost with a mean look on her face.  
  
"Did you hear that, bunnie? Their gonna be watching us as I am with you. If you try anything without cause or reasons, then I won't be so quick to let them execute you, are we clear?" Sally asked  
  
"Crystal." Bunnie said  
  
"Good." Sally said  
  
Sally turned her back before...  
  
"So it's like that, huh?" Bunnie said  
  
Sally then turned halfway to her.  
  
"To execute ya'll friend in exile. No innocent until proven guilty but an unspeakable crime punishable by death. It is like that, is it?" Bunnie asked approaching sally.  
  
Sally paused for a second before turning to bunnie.  
  
"Right now, I don't know who you are anymore. And the Bunnie Rabbot I knew, died 9 years ago." Sally said   
  
"She hasn't died. She was reincarnated into a different being. Me." Bunnie said, sinisterly  
  
"Well, I want her back." Sally said  
  
"Why? So you can throw her in the shithole again?" Bunnie said in disbelief of her request  
  
Sally then got in bunnie's face before speaking.  
  
"Let me tell you something. When they put you in jail, I didn't know what to do at that point. And when your sentence was up, I was shocked. " Sally said  
  
"Shocked? Shocked that the truth didn't come out or shocked that they didn't give a shit about the truth?" Bunnie retorted  
  
"Bunnie-" Sally said before being cut off.  
  
"No, let me tell you something. Sonic loves you and there is no doubt in mah mind that he does. He told me before the explosion that he loves you more than anything in the world. He gave up his life fighting for a cause that should've been gone a long time ago. He made the sacrifice for everyone but now it turned out like this!" Bunnie said confessing everything  
  
Sally, tails, and manic was shocked at the most of this revelation regarding sonic before sally spoke.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Sally asked  
  
"Ah would have. But some of you guys turned ya'll attentions to the blood on mah hands and the necklace. That blood came from sonic but he was shot by a swatbot while heading up the 4th floor in robotnik's lab. He gave me the necklace hoping to return it to you!" Bunnie said  
  
Bunnie paused for a second.  
  
"But then ah come back and what do ah get, a goddamn felony! Because truth be told, ah've neva killed anyone in mah life but after that mishap, ah've decided to make a little 'ol start and defend mahself on numorous occassion. It doesn't matter who were mah friends or enemies anymore. Ah soon figured that ah could neva be cured to mah old self eva again! But that all changed thanks to them. Not only am ah mah old self again, but ah gained an ability that's so powerful known to mobians and overlanders alike. The only difference is that ah haven't killed you guys yet and you know why? Because ah have a soft side inside me that says ah'm bunnie rabbot, period. One of ya'll freedom fighters who fight day and night. The same that used to tell stories to tails when he was little. The one that gained a kind spirit and respect for every freedom fighter the-uh is! No. Ah won't kill any of you because ah'm ya'll friends. And ah'm gonna help you whether you like me or not. And you're right, sally-girl. IF ah get threaten, ah will have to kill anyone who does without a second chance. You know why? Because ah neva kill without cause or reasons. No, it's the opposite. Even if it's you sally-girl. Even if it's you." Bunnie said  
  
Sally shed some tears after a brief interrogation from bunnie's side of the story and what led to it as bunnie noticed Manic and tails expression.  
  
"No ah'm not saying it's ya'll fault for mah sudden change. It's just that some events happen that caused it. Ah could neva turn back the clock from what happened to sugahog but ah'll be damned if ah let you guys suffer the same fate as he did. So ah'll help you guys on this mission. Find the cure and waste these motherfuckers off the face of this planet. To hell and back we'll go." Bunnie said  
  
They were queit for a brief moment before responding.  
  
"To hell and back we'll go." Sally said, voice almost breaking down  
  
"To hell and back we'll go." Manic said  
  
Bunnie smiled for the first time in over 9 years and finally able to get things off her chest. 


	5. The RaVens Part V

On Nack  
  
Nack was standing outside the office. He couldn't get the thought of what just happened moments  
  
ago. He should've taken care of bunnie when he had the chance but never had the opportunity.  
  
His train of thought was soon cut off as a door opened and out came bunnie who has her goggles  
  
on now. Nack turned away from her before bunnie walked up to him. Now of them said a word  
  
when...  
  
"So, how does it feel?" Nack asked  
  
Bunnie turned and looked at nack.  
  
"How does what feels?" Bunnie asked  
  
"You know what I mean. You killed another victim." Nack said  
  
"In self defense." Bunnie said  
  
"If you weren't so defensive, I would've killed you a long time ago. In fact," Nack said  
  
Nack then took out a handgun before aiming at bunnie.  
  
"Why wait?" Nack asked  
  
Bunnie smirks.  
  
"You can't kill me." Bunnie said  
  
"Yeah? Why not?" Nack asked  
  
Bunnie paused.  
  
"Ah'm already dead." Bunnie said  
  
It didn't take long for bunnie to quickly grab nack's wrist and pull him up for a hard headbutt  
  
staggering him back at the same time bunnie took the gun out his hand. Bunnie then took the  
  
handgun apart and threw out the magazine. Nack regained his composure as he felt his nose  
  
which was bleeding. He looked deadly at bunnie and before he could do anything, he soon saw  
  
sally and her teams coming out. Sally saw nack's condition before eyeing bunnie.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Sally asked  
  
Bunnie then threw the empty gun to sally, who caught it before looking at bunnie.  
  
"Ask fang he-uh." Bunnie said  
  
Sally shook her head before walt came up with barby and Bill.  
  
"Okay, our troops are ready. What about yours?" Walt asked Sally  
  
"We're all ready." Sally said  
  
"Okay. You know where the weaponry room is. Get loaded and meet us at the front. okay?" Walt  
  
said  
  
Sally nods as walt took a quick look at bunnie before leaving.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Rotor's Lab  
  
Rotor was still doing some test on cyrus' body. Cyrus was still on the bed as rotor looked through  
  
the telescope on cyrus' blood. Rotor didn't seem to notice that cyrus' body was changing a little  
  
black.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan." Walt said, voice-over.  
  
On Walt  
  
Walt: (points to map) We take this route here at the center of station square because according to  
  
the traces, we located another tunnel there. And from near as I could tell, some ravenous  
  
creatures known as "Ravics" has been going under there for some reason now.  
  
(Bunnie Grunts in Pain, panting)  
  
Sally soon noticed and went up to bunnie.  
  
"Bunnie, are you okay?" Sally asked  
  
Bunnie grunts before responding.  
  
"It's-it's okay. It's just a chest pain. Nothing serious." Bunnie replied  
  
Sally paused.   
  
"You sure?" Sally asked  
  
"Yes." Bunnie said, softly  
  
Sally said no more as she left bunnie alone while walt continues before clearing his throat.  
  
"Now we're gonna have some back-up teams to take this position on the south because there's  
  
another tunnel from where the first one is. Bill, Guru and their teams can en route to the first  
  
tunnel while Sally's team and my team do the second. From there, we'll split up since there's a  
  
separate tunnel." Walt explained  
  
"Question: What are Ravics?" Sally asked  
  
"Ravics are half-turned ravenous creatures. The victims awake during the first change. The  
  
second stage of the change takes a little longer than usual. (Grunts)" Bunnie replied  
  
Walt nods.  
  
"Alright. We'll rendezvous at the midpoint of the tunnel which means that sally's and our teams  
  
will meet at the middle of the tunnel since it's separate. Understood?" Walt asked  
  
Everyone nods in agreement.  
  
"Okay. (cocks gun) Let's haul ass." Walt said  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
We see a nearby building which is a wreck.  
  
Int. Tunnel  
  
Inside, rats and turtles were dead inside. Throughout the midcenter of the tunnel stood about 20  
  
black ravics standing there. These ravics took the forms of mobians that were attacked by the  
  
RaVens. Their forms were black colored all over, ravenous spliced eyes, claws, and sharp fangs  
  
They also have spiked on the back of their back and sharp toe nails on their feets. Their nose were  
  
the same but it won't be long before they start changing. One of them soon sniffed up a sense  
  
from above the tunnel. It soon growls softly before speaking.  
  
"Prey." The 1st Ravic said  
  
Cut To:  
  
(Above Tunnel)  
  
Above the tunnel, a 3rd half of the downunda freedom fighters, which is led by Guru and Bill, has  
  
arrived at the 1st tunnel. They were fully armed as bill soon took out his intercom.  
  
"We're at the first tunnel." Bill said, on intercom  
  
On Walt  
  
"Looks kinda quiet." Bill said, from intercom  
  
"Scan the area. Find out how many-" Walt said before being interrupted.  
  
"The-uh are 20 of them." Bunnie comfirmed  
  
Walt looked at bunnie's direction before speaking into the com.  
  
"Bill, there are 20 Ravics in that tunnel. Keep on your guard." Walt said, on intercom  
  
"Yes, sir." Bill said, from intercom  
  
Walt turned the intercom off before approaching bunnie.  
  
"How do you know how many's in there?" Walt asked bunnie  
  
Bunnie paused before looking away from walt.  
  
"Ah can feel them." Bunnie said  
  
(Inside Tunnel)  
  
Bill's team went inside the tunnel and kept their guards.  
  
(Rats squeaking)  
  
"I hate rats." The 1st D-Freedom fighter said  
  
"Get use to it." Guru said  
  
They were slowly scanning the area and kept a close guard.  
  
(On Otherside Of Tunnel)  
  
Walt's team entered the tunnel starting with bunnie and sally's team and the rest. Sally then saw a  
  
two-way tunnel detour as bunnie noticed.  
  
"Talk about ya'll early highway." Bunnie joked  
  
Sally nods.  
  
"You still have jokes. And after 9 years, I thought you would lose your sense of humor." Sally  
  
said  
  
"It neva occured to me." Bunnie said  
  
"Alright, guys. Sally, your teams will take the left tunnel while my team would take the right. And  
  
keep in contact." Walt said  
  
Sally nods.  
  
"Right." Sally said  
  
Walt's team soon went to the right side while sally's team took the left. (A/N: Keep in mind that  
  
walt still doesn't trust bunnie and sally was told to watch up on her.)  
  
On Sally's Team  
  
Bunnie was walking opposite sally as the rest was in the back.  
  
"So Bunnie. You never told me you knew about Ravics." Sally said  
  
"You neva asked." Bunnie said  
  
"Well?" Sally asked  
  
Bunnie paused.  
  
"Unlike me, these are half-turned Ravenous creatures. They were bitten and within the matter of  
  
days, they turned into aggressive flesh-eating monster known as Ravics. Their second stages  
  
depends on the months that they've been adapting. Then they turned into the winged  
  
motherfuckers you see outside." Bunnie said  
  
Sally nods.  
  
"It still doesn't explain how you know about them." Sally said  
  
"It's not the purpose of knowing. It's the purpose of feeling." Bunnie said  
  
Sally sighs. Bunnie soon stops in her track before sally noticed.  
  
"What is it?" Sally asked  
  
Bunnie took a long pause before...  
  
(Low-pitched growling sounds)  
  
"Take a breath. We're havin' company." Bunnie said  
  
On Walt's Team  
  
Walt, Barby, and other D-Freedom fighters were walking along the tunnel when...  
  
(Low-pitched growling noise)  
  
"The fuck was that?" One D-freedom fighter asked  
  
Walt paused a second.  
  
"I think we got trouble." Walt said  
  
On Bunnie  
  
Bunnie soon took out her titanium raven claw before sally noticed.  
  
"Trouble?" Sally said, cocking her gun.  
  
"More like ambush. They know that we're he-uh." Bunnie said  
  
"What?" Sally asked  
  
Before bunnie could answer, a swarm of about 15 Ravic creatures came in the tunnel heading  
  
their way.  
  
On Bill's Team  
  
Bill's team were still scanning the area unknown to them that a shadow passed them up in the  
  
darkness behind them. A D-freedom fighters noticed before turning to the direction. Guru soon  
  
noticed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Guru asked  
  
The D-freedom fighter turned back around before responding.  
  
"Probably nothing." The D-Feedom fighter said  
  
(Growling)  
  
It was then that something came out and grabbed the D-freedom fighter from behind. Guru was in  
  
shock.  
  
"No!!" Guru shouted  
  
"Aah!!" The D-freedom fighter screamed  
  
Some blood and body parts were soon being thrown from the darkness as guru and bill were  
  
shocked before aiming in the darkness.  
  
"Lights!" Bill ordered  
  
They all turned their lights on to find about several Ravic creatures eating off on their comrades.  
  
"Shit. Take fire!!" Bill shouted  
  
They all took aim and fired at the creatures. Some of the creatures jumped out the way while  
  
some were shot on contact with titanium bullets. One D-freedom fighter released a magazine and  
  
replaced it but before he could fire, a Ravic creature got in front of him and kicked the gun from  
  
his hand. The Ravic then grabbed his throat and winded his head back before sharp fangs showed  
  
up on his teeth. The creature was about to bite when it was soon shot and taken down by Guru.  
  
Guru aided the D-freedom fighter.  
  
"You okay?" Guru asked  
  
The D-freedom fighter nods as guru kept firing at them.  
  
On Sally's Team  
  
Sally and her team has only taken about eight of them down due to many of the creatures jumping  
  
around the place dodging their bullets.   
  
On Bunnie  
  
Bunnie, on the other hand, was swiping at the creatures with he titanium claw as the creature  
  
roared at her. Bunnie clenched her fanged teeth before the creature jumped at her with its razor  
  
sharp claw. Bunnie dodged with one left hand before quickly using her strength squeezing the  
  
creatures wrist.  
  
(Ravic Screeching in pain)  
  
Bunnie then used her right hand and quickly swiped the creatures arms off.  
  
(Ravic Screeching louder)  
  
Bunnie threw the arm away before approaching. The creature wasn't giving up and before he  
  
could attack, a second Ravic creature came to bunnie from behind. Bunnie used her right hand  
  
and twirled the titanium claw in her hand before grabbed the handle and throwing it at the second  
  
ravic creature's chest and out his back before the dagger stuck on the nearby wall. The Ravic on  
  
her left ran at her before bunnie used her other hand before turning and grabbing the creatures  
  
neck and snapping it. She quickly threw the creature off and ran to the wall passing the dead  
  
ravic. She grabbed her titanium claw before evading down from a right claw attack giving bunnie  
  
an opening before sliding open his stomach. She twirled around, threw the dagger to her right  
  
hand, and gripped the claw tightly before forcefully shoving it through the Ravic's chest.  
  
(Ravic Screeching loudly)  
  
She didn't stop there as she forcefully but quickly struck the dagger up pass his head cutting half  
  
its body with its legs only showing. The legs fell as sally's team were down to 5 Ravic's left.  
  
On Walt's Team  
  
Walt's team was in a bloody mess as well as they took care of their part of the battle with about  
  
15 dead Ravics on the ground swimming in a pool of their own blood.  
  
"Barby, what's the status of bill's team?" Walt asked barby.  
  
Barby checked on the laptop before speaking.  
  
"Their still alive but about two died on the attack." Barby said  
  
Walt paused.  
  
"Damn it. Altight. Let's keep going." Walt said  
  
They all continued to walk across the tunnel.  
  
On Sally's Team  
  
Sally's team were done as sally walked up to bunnie, who was still holding her chest.  
  
"You okay?" Sally asked  
  
Bunnie looked at sally, then looked away.  
  
"Yeah. Ah'm alright." Bunnie said  
  
"How long before we reach the middle of this tunnel?" Nack asked  
  
"Not long. I hope." Sally said  
  
Tails and Manic soon walked up to bunnie.  
  
"You really think bunnie is gonna make it through this in her condition?" Manic asked, whispering  
  
Sally paused then shook her head.  
  
"I don't know." Sally said  
  
On Bunnie  
  
Bunnie started panting heavily.  
  
"Right now, let's get to the middle of that tunnel." Sally ordered.  
  
"Roger that." Tails said  
  
They soon continued walking across the tunnel. 


	6. The RaVens Part VI

Cut To:   
  
Rotor's Lab  
  
Rotor was still working on a serum to keep the change at bay. It took nearly 3 hours to do and he was almost done. He was too busy to realize that the change was taking effect on cyrus' body.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Mid-Tunnel  
  
The mid-tunnel was like a huge arena with about 12 pillars surrounding the ground area. On each pillars were chains that were attached to them. The entire place was made out of concrete and some was made out of metal.   
  
On Doors  
  
(Doors slides open)  
  
Two automatic doors sled open as Sally and her team met up with walt and his team. They looked at the mid-tunnel and was shocked to see it look like this.  
  
"My god. The place is like a goddamn castle." Walt said  
  
Bunnie walked up a little bit opposite sally as she sniffed the air. She soon opened her eyes before sally noticed.  
  
"What?" Sally asked  
  
"Blood. (paused) Lots of it." Bunnie said  
  
Walt looks at bunnie unsure of what he heard.  
  
"What?" Walt said  
  
"The fuck are you talking about? The Ravics? Survivors? What?" Nack asked  
  
Bunnie paused for a second before speaking.  
  
"It's flesh. It's mobian blood." Bunnie said  
  
Bunnie then pointed left as the others looked the other side.  
  
"The-uh." Bunnie said  
  
The teams ran to that side and found a crack in a door with a little trail of blood. When they opened it, they were in shock to find out that about 15 mobians were bloodied to death. Some were walt's teams that were pobably ambushed from behind while they were walking. Walt and the others tried their best to compose their vomit as sally looked at bunnie.  
  
"Any idea what caused this?" Sally asked  
  
Bunnie didn't answer since she quickly turned her back from sally and kept her guard up after hearing an eerie noise in the background.   
  
The rest of the team soon heard it.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Bill asked  
  
His question was answered when the door sled open. What came out the door shocked the gang even more including bunnie. What they saw was antione but in a different form. He was black all over and has the wings covering the front of his body leaving his arms free. (A/N: Like megatron has in Beast Machines.) His ears were the same and his hair was dark black. His eyes were spliced red and also has fangs. He has a sharp as hell sword in a pouch and has clawed feets and gloved clawed hands. The teams were speechless.  
  
"Who...the fuck is that?!" Nack asked sally  
  
Sally paused for a second.  
  
"It...It looks like..." Sally said  
  
Sally couldn't finished as bunnie looked on which resulted in a flashback from 9 years back. Bunnie almost found it hard to believe for someone like antione to become one of them in a different form. Antione looked down at the teams and pointed their direction. Antione let out a loud screech which almost broke the sound barrier in the team's ears. They covered their ears before Ravic creatures came and grabbed Sally and walt's team. They tried struggling but to no avail as the ravics held them on the pillars and chained them up including their legs. The distraction made bunnie vulnerable also as she tried struggling but the pain in her chest she had earlier kept her from making an attempt. They were stripped of their weaponries as antione got on the stair rail and jumped off the steps before landing in a crouch. He slowly raised up and looks at the teams. The Ravic creatures approached antione and bowed down to him as if he was their leader. In fact, he is.   
  
On Teams  
  
The teams saw this.  
  
"So you're the leader, huh?" Sally asked  
  
Antione looked at sally before a long pause was issued from him.  
  
"I am what they call "Their superior." But not the leader." Antione said  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tails asked  
  
"You'll find out in due time." Antione said  
  
Antione then looked in bunnie's direction and slowly approached her. Bunnie still had her goggles on as antione finally got to her before taking her goggles off. Bunnie's eyes were normal which didn't surprised antione at all.  
  
"After 9 years, I find it hard to believe that you were still alive. I've been watching you, bunnie. How you have inherit their abilties aside from my own." Antione said  
  
Antione touched bunnie's cheek as bunnie had less feelings from the touch. Though little strength left to resist the touch.  
  
"I assume that you're looking for the antidote to cure the world of this planet's disease." Antione said  
  
Antione then gestures for one of the Ravic creatures to pulled a lever. Suddenly, a huge hatch opened on the far right and out came a large equipment. It has a few tubes filled with blue liquid and some appliances like scissors, knives, spinners, the works. It also has a huge-ass gun big enough to destroy this tunnel. This gun was armed with greenish electromagnetic pulse of energy surge and a tactical scope with it.  
  
"This device is called "The RaVen Effect." One shot will turn every living thing into creatures of the night. Creatures of my kind. Unlike robotnik, this effect has a quicker advantage over its host then before. Soon, an entire race of Ravens will thwart this planet of the defenders who vow to destroy us." Antione said, coldly  
  
"But this is madness. You could kill everything on this earth." Sally said  
  
Antione grins not caring what she says. Suddenly, antione sensed something from afar. He soon turned and let out a loud screech loud enough for anyone to hear.  
  
This took several minutes before someone came out of the first tunnel. A Ravic. This Ravic figure looked all too familiar to the team.  
  
"Cyrus?" Tails said, not believing what he's seeing.  
  
"Oh, my god." Manic said  
  
Cyrus jumped over the stair rail before landing in a crouch in front of antione. He was the same as the other ravic creatures as antione looked down at him.  
  
"Welcome, my child." Antione said  
  
(Bunnie grunts in pain)  
  
Antione slowly turned to bunnie, who was trying very hard to breath over the pain.   
  
"Looks like the effect is taking place." Antione said before grinning  
  
"Wait a minute. If cyrus is out, what happened to rotor?" Tails asked  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Rotor's Lab  
  
The place was trashed with computers damaged and equipments destroyed and shattered glass including the cure he was working on for cyrus as rotor laid in a pool of his own blood in front of his desk.  
  
On Sally and the teams  
  
"He's dead." Sally said, bowing her head in shame.  
  
"Dammit!" Walt said, frustrated  
  
Antione approaches bunnie.  
  
"Casualties of war. As some would say." Antione said  
  
Antione then approached the desk and picked up an empty injector.  
  
"But in order for the weapon to work, we'll need a sample of a half breed's blood." Antione said  
  
Antione then sticks the needle in bunnie veins as she yelped in pain while antione drained the blood sample from her. Walt tried struggling again even harder.  
  
"You can't fucking do this!" Walt said  
  
Antione had enough of walt before delivering a hard blowing punch to walt's face having him bleed all over his face. Walt spits out blood.  
  
"Silence!" Antione said  
  
Antione then approached the desk and gave the injector to one of the Ravic's. The Ravics soon puts the injector inside the slot as the weapon was powering up with the blood inside. The electromagnetic energy was pulsating and gathering energy inside the weapon as bunnie felt weak. Sally soon noticed.  
  
"Bunnie, wake up. Don't fall asleep!" Sally said trying to get to her.  
  
"She can't hear you, princess. All she could do is watch her friends die just like she watched sonic die in the lab." Antione said  
  
"That wasn't her fault. Sonic did what he could to save everyone from extinction." Sally said  
  
"And yet, extinction came to us! (looks at bunnie) Which brings me to you. (approaches her) You have our abilties like no other. That's why you would be the first to become a full genetic raven. Aside from a pathetic half breed. And seeing that your friends are chained and ready to die, this gives you no...other...alternatives." Antione said  
  
Antione then approached the weapon but not before hearing a soft laugh come from behind him. He turned around to see bunnie laughing in an evil sort of way. She was sweating all over her face with her head down as anotione wondered what was so funny. So was the gangs. Bunnie stops laughing before looking up at antione. A devilish look was on her eyes which almost scared the teams.  
  
"The-uh's always...an alternative." Bunnie said, sinisterly  
  
Suddenly, bunnie yanked and broke herself free of the chains which got antione surprised as well as the others. This escape routine replayed about 3 times as she landed in a crouch before standing up again.   
  
"Get Her!" Antione ordered  
  
Sally turned to bunnie.  
  
"Bunnie, guns!" Sally said  
  
Bunnie quickly grabbed two baretta's from sally's pouch, turned back around and started shooting at the ravic creatures one by one. Antione flew out the way as barrages of titanium bullets started flying at the ravics and ricocheting on the concretes afterwards as bunnie ran and starts shooting at the ravics simultaneously. She did a roll up before quickly turning and shooting at the ravics on the right side of her. One ravic creature jumped up in mid air and threw a claw strike at her. Bunnie evades back before aiming at the ravic creature. Before she could aim, the ravic creature kicked it out her hand and threw a punch at bunnie which nearly fazed her. The ravic creature then charged and hauled her down before bunnie kicked him off her. She got back on her feets before taking out six stars from her pockets. The teams saw this and was surprised.  
  
"Whoa! Where'd she get those?" Tails asked  
  
"No idea." Sally said  
  
Bunnie threw the six stars with her arms extended out as six ravic creatures taken down by the metallic weaponry in the forehead extremely hard and hits the ground dead. Bunnie turned just in time to dodge a ravic's right claw attack before twisting his arm in a fast pace.  
  
(Ravic screaming loudly)  
  
Bunnie quickly took out her claw dagger with her right hand and quickly , in a fast swift movement, swiped at the ravic's mid-section leaving a mark on the chest. Following the move, bunnie twirled clockwise and threw a roundhouse kick having half the body of the ravic hitting the ground with his legs only showing. The legs slowly fell to the ground. Blood was on bunnie's claw dagger as she looked up at antione who clapped his hands.  
  
"Splendid. I admire the agilities. Let's see if you're fit to challenge your own friend." Antione said  
  
With that, cyrus jumped down over the stair rail and landed on his feets. Bunnie chuckled at this little amusement.  
  
"He's not mah friend." Bunnie said, coldly  
  
Sally and her teams looked at bunnie dumbfounded. The coldness of her voice and the look of pure evil was rising on her which almost made the teams frightened. Cyrus balled up his hand as bunnie twirled her claw dagger around before placing it back in her holsters. She and cyrus started circling each other not to disrupt the machine at the far side. Cyrus made the first move as he jumped high followed by a loud raven cry and threw a claw attack to bunnie, who evades left and right, down and up from the attacks. Bunnie twirled clockwise and counterclockwise while evading more attacks before throwing a kick to his head staggering cyrus back a little. Bunnie ran and threw punches and kickes to cyrus as he starts blocking each move. Suddenly, the pain inside bunnie's chest distracted her long enough for cyrus to take advantage as he kicked bunnie up her face getting her flipping backwards in mid air and crashing on the concretes. Bunnie felt limb as she struggled to get up but to no avail due to the pain in her chest. Antione soon noticed this.  
  
"Looks like the advantage is in may favor. (to cyrus) Finish her off." Antione commanded  
  
Cyrus does as told but stops in his distance as antione noticed. He soon knows why as well as sally and the teams did.   
  
Bunnie was grunting and screaming in total pain before her head raised up. Her eyes were now turning spliced out dark blood shot red eyes and growing fangs. What came out next seems to be the most frightening and most horrifying thing ever witness in years. The color of bunnie's skin were the same but about ten bubbles appeared on her back including her hands and feets which are turning into claws. Suddenly, bunnie screamed in pain in a most pure dark type of voice after ten spikes forcefully came out her back followed by blood splashing out. Then, some slot pads started growing over her arms like they were the front of shooting guns. Holes were shown on the back of the arm slots as well and she has sharp nails of her finger tips. Hearts were beating beyond her chest, arms and veins as the whole team including antione and cyrus were in shock to see the new evolution that just took place. Bunnie's shoulder's also grew shoulder pads that are sharp. Her ears were the same but she also grew little tiny spikes on her face below her ears. Bunnie had a look on her face that could only be described as her expression of hungar. (A/N: Part of it is how BloodRayne would look but without the blades weapons that's on her arms and without the suits she wears. Some of it is how spawn would look in the movie with the spikes on his back. The rest I came up with is the raven claws, feets, and arms slot pad for shooting weaponries. She won't fill any more pain as far as the transformation goes.)  
  
"Oh, my god." Sally said, shocked  
  
"Who are you?" Antione asked, after a long pause  
  
Bunnie had some saliva over her fangs before answering antione.  
  
"Names BloodRaVen. Sugah." Bunnie said, before grinning  
  
With that, she let out a ravenous outcry before jumping and charging at cyrus. Cyrus had little time to react before the evolve creature known as bloodraven charged him. They were soon in mid-air as bunnie. despite her not having wings, was able to hover. The teams were speechless at this.  
  
"She can fly without wings. Amazing." Sally said, astonished  
  
"You can say that again." Tails said  
  
In the air, cyrus fought his way off which was only nearly enough to have bloodraven staggering a little. Bloodraven quickly regains her stop as cyrus lands on the ground. Bloodraven was still in the air as she respectfully landed on the ground. Cyrus locked eyes with hers as they held ground. Bloodraven still held her ground before cyrus ran to the attack. Bloodraven was on the defensive as she parried a number of claw strikes and kicks from cyrus. She evades back from one strike and ducks from another before swiping the ravic creature. Cyrus hits the ground before getting back to his feets. Cyrus growled before striking at her again and bloodraven continues to evade and duck the attacks. Soon as she ducks from the last attack cyrus made, she, in a swift move, threw a clothline to cyrus. This got him to the ground as he got back to his feet. He growled in frustration before rushing at bloodraven. They finally begin to exchange blows after a wild display of evading and ducking attacks performed by bloodraven. This took long until one was victorious. That victor was bloodraven when she grabbed cyrus' left arm before he could do a strike attack. She was then too quick enough for anyone to see when she performed a hard bonecrushing punch to cyrus' guts. This send him flying and crashing into the concrete walls and drops to a crater. The teams saw this in full display. Shocked for the most part.  
  
"I have to admit. She put up a hell of a fight." Nack said  
  
Sally looked at nack for a second. Was nack actually giving bunnie credit for her work after all they've been fighting and arguing about? Needlessly to say, sally got her mind off it and looked back at the fight.  
  
Bloodraven stood there for a while. She sniffed the air for a while before sensing cyrus' movements beyond the crater. He was moving and looks like he was about to explode out of there but instead, he gave out and collaspes. Bloodraven anticipated this needless to say she was standing still not worrying about cyrus. She smirked an evil smile before looking in the teams corner.   
  
Sally noticed and feared the worst because of the fact that bunnie mutated into something uncontrollable. Something that's not even mobian. Something that is pure evil in the mind. She feared that bunnie might kill them. But suddenly, bunnie turned her back to them. Sally had a relieved sigh before she looked just in time to find bunnie extending her arms out aiming at them. Sally and the rest of the teams were terrified to the bones.  
  
"What the fuck is she doing?!" Manic said, desperately  
  
His question was answered when bunnie shot out metallic stars from the arm slots. About 6 to 10 of them were heading their way as sally and the rest closed their eyes fearing the death that's about to come. Suddenly, their arms slooped down as if they were free. In fact, they opened their eyes to find out that the chains on their arms were cut loose as well as the ones on their legs. Sally and her teams looked at bloodraven in complete surprise.  
  
"Never without a doubt." Tails said, happily  
  
Sally slowly approached bloodraven before she slowly nodded at her as bloodraven nods back. It didn't take long for unwanted wind to blow over them as antione flew over them before making his landing.   
  
"Go." Bloodraven said  
  
"What about you?" Sally asked, concerned  
  
Bloodraven looked at sally for a moment. Was she actually concerned about her after what happened 9 years ago? Bloodraven had to admit that sally was right about making friends even if they were enemies. Bloodraven cracked a smile which is full of hope which made sally smile a bit.  
  
"Ah'll be fine." Bloodraven said before winking at sally.  
  
Sally, walt, and their teams left the scene as antione didn't make an attempt to follow them. The machine on the far right was powering up as antione held out a remote before pressing a button. Suddenly, a timer appeared on the machine with 1:00. It didn't take long for bloodraven to recognize that remote as the same one sonic had with him before the explosion.   
  
"Within one minute, the machine will directly points to its victim and fires from the weapon. Nothing can stop the raven effect. Nothing." Antione said  
  
Bloodraven stood her ground before antione threw the remote away.   
  
"Not even you." Antione said  
  
Antione then took out his long sharp sword before whooshing it a bit til it was over his head.   
  
Bloodraven did the same as she took out not one but two dagger-like titanium raven claws. One from her holsters and one extended from her back like it was hidden the entire time without anyone's notice. Bloodraven twirled her titanium claws and took a stance extending the claw in her right hand downward and the one on her left hand outward above her head. They both stood their ground before both simultaneously rushed at each other and start trading sharp metal blows. Bloodraven and Antione were giving it their best efforts to become the victor of this metal clash swordsman fight. Most of the time, they were growling at each other like ravenous animals they are. They continues to trade blows by clockwise, counterclockwise, evading, and ducking the attacks from the other until someone becomes the victor. Bloodraven twirled the dagger in her left and was about to swipe antione but before the atempt can be made, she was caught by the arms by antione before he delivered a bone crushing punch which got bloodraven down a bit before antione threw a hard uppercut having her flip backward in mid-air. Bloodraven regained herself and landed on her feet as antione was surprised but merely impressed. Antione then backed up before opening his arms and letting his wings roam free behind his back. Bloodraven saw the open and was about to rush at him but was distracted by the fact that antione planned this. He smirked before he uses his wings and flapped forward. A hard gust of wind blew bloodraven off her feet getting her to hit hard on the concrete. She fell to the ground as antione slowly approaches and then stops.  
  
"Pathetic half breed! What makes you think you are capable of challenging me?! The prime superior of the Ravics!" Antione viciously asked  
  
Bloodraven struggles to get up as the timer on the machine was now to 29 seconds and counting. Antione noticed before hurriedly approached Bloodraven. Bloodraven was almost coming too when she was grabbed by the neck from antione. Antione lifted her from the ground a little before slowly going to the far right to the machine.   
  
"You know...things wouldn't have changed for me in the last 9 years if you have held me hostage! But then again, I should thank you for this gift! Now I'm returning the favor!" Antione said  
  
Antione then positioned bloodraven at the far side of the machine. The timer was soon at 1 minute before "Beep Beep" chime came up. Suddenly, the huge gun started turning to the victim's direction as antione still had a hold of bloodraven. The moment it was almost in position to where bloodraven and antione was. As soon as that happened, the machine will fire in a fast pace and turn bloodraven into one of them. A full blooded flesh-eating raven! Bloodraven tries to gain her breath as antione started grinning evilly before bloodraven opened her spliced bloodshot eyes and looked at antione. Antione noticed the look before speaking.  
  
"Any last words?!" Antione asked  
  
After a short pause.  
  
"Yes." Bloodraven replied  
  
Antione was waiting as bloodraven was panting before sneering her fangs at him.  
  
"Ah'm hungry!" Bloodraven said, before growling  
  
Antione lost his smile and had little time to react before bloodraven quickly grabbed antione's arms and started feeding on his arms causing him to scream in a lot of pain. Blood started draining from his arms as he starts to become numb. Bloodraven started chewing the flesh and drinking the blood from her former friend turned full blooded raven. She quickly found the opportuniy before knocking his arms from her neck and kicking him back. The machine was almost in firing position as antione started rushing at her in a fast pace via the use of his wings. Bloodraven noticed and grins evilly as antione noticed and went wide before it was too late as bloodraven performed a swipe to antione's legs getting him flipping forward at the same time the machine fired in bloodraven's position but was soon blocked by antione who crashed into the machine. The machine started malfunctioning as electricity started consuming antione's body and the machine at the same time he started screaming in sheer pain followed by a ravenous scream of pain and agony. The force of the machine was glowing a bluish color and was so powerful that the entire place was about to go. Rocks falling and earthquakes everywhere. Bloodraven noticed this before looking in cyrus' direction by the crater. She quickly went to the crater and started to get him out. A small bottle of the antidote was at the tip of the malfunctioning machine as bloodraven noticed before quickly making it to the machine and catching the antidote, before it hits the ground, that should cure cyrus. Cyrus was still unconscious as bloodraven made her escape with cyrus.  
  
Outside, the last of sally and walt's team were leaving the place as they felt the aftershock of the tunnel and a few screams.   
  
"Let's get back!!" Sally commanded  
  
Sally and the others scouted back from the tunnels as they were about inches away from it. Suddenly, the tunnels started exploding from the inside and fire was casted out of the sewer like crazy. It wasn't just that one sewer tunnel. Others as well. The teams were in pure shock to find that one of their teams didn't make it out alive. The explosion ceases and dust was everywhere like fog as everyone was on the ground. Sally was horrified that bunnie didn't make it back. She also wondered what caused that explosion. She need not think about that right now. The only thing she could think about was one of her teams that she let down. One of her teams that she'd put in jail for 9 years without a trial. If anything, it's her fault for this whole thing. Tails walked up to sally.  
  
"Sally, what's wrong?" Tails asked  
  
Sally didn't answer because all she could do was shed some tears at this event. Tails knew right then what she was crying for and he didn't waste any time to comfort her.  
  
"It's alright. It's alright." Tails said, softly to sally  
  
Although sally heard him, it wasn't making the feelings of pain go away. Tails wanted to cry too but restrained himself from doing so. He continued to comfort sally when suddenly he caught on to a figure in the shadows. Tails couldn't make of it because it was foggy.  
  
"Sally." Tails said, getting her attention.  
  
Sally looked up at tails who nods to the right. Sally looked that way and saw something in the shadows. Of course she couldn't make of it either since the fog was in the way. Soon, the figure came into view as bloodraven was carrying the unconscious cyrus over her shoulder's. Sally was shocked with worries and surprised at this at the same time.  
  
"Guys!!" Sally said, before getting up.  
  
The teams looked in sally's direction before they saw bloodraven arriving.  
  
Bloodraven was severely bloodied but was careful enough to not drop the antidote that was in her right hand. She was panting heavily as cyrus was in good condition.   
  
Sally ran up to them and studied bloodraven's features.  
  
"Oh, my god. You're wounded." Sally said, shocked  
  
Bloodraven handed sally the antidote. Sally took before bloodraven collapsed on the ground. This caused her to drop cyrus next to her as the teams got to them.   
  
"Is that the cure?" Tails asked  
  
"Yeah. Nearly enough for cyrus." Sally said  
  
Sally turned cyrus over and supplied him with the antidote in his mouth. This took several minutes before the antidote's effect started taking place. Soon, cyrus' body started losing the black skin and fur and started coming back to normal. Sally smiled at this but loses it when she looked at bloodraven. Sally didn't know what to do at all. The cure was for cyrus. Why didn't bloodraven get a cure for herself? Is it because she likes to be this way? Sally probably would've guessed it then. She checked bloodraven's pulse and was shocked to find out that she's alive. Most shockingly was the hearts on her veins started pumping before the wounds on her starts to heal slowly. The teams looked at this in total awe. This was probably the first or second time this was witnessed in years. After the healing process was done, bloodraven reverted back to her normal self as half breed Bunnie Rabbot. The revertion ended at the same time bunnie was coming through. She groans trying to open her eyes. When she did, her eyes were normal. Sally smiled at this for a second before speaking.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sally asked, softly  
  
Bunnie pants a little bit before speaking.  
  
"Aside from world hungar, ah'm fine." Bunnie replied  
  
Sally noticed the blood on bunnie's lower lips. She touched it and smelled the blood. She was shocked to find out that it wasn't bunnie's blood. Instead, it was antione's.  
  
"Y-you feast on him?" Sally asked  
  
Bunnie slowly nods   
  
"Ah guess a mutated breed was capable of feeding after all." Bunnie said before chuckling in a happy sort of way.  
  
Sally chuckled alongside her before helping bunnie up.  
  
(Wide Angle Over The Teams)  
  
Sally helped bunnie up. Walt helped cyrus up as he was coming through also. Then the teams starts to leave from the horrifying image of the place.   
  
Bunnie: (V.O) Whoeva though that the plague that consumed me actually helped save lives. The mutated anti-heroin known as bloodraven was mah name now. Ah may have lost mah style but neva mah soul. Basically, ah will always be known as the ex-freedom fighter of mobius. Somewhe-uh along the line, a cure will come for this diseased world. Somewhe-uh...Somehow...A cure will happen.  
  
On the edge roof of a skyscraper, someone in hooded dark garment was watching the teams walk away. He had his arms crossed before speaking.  
  
"Freedom fighters of Mobius. You will get what's coming to you in the future. (turns around, walks away) One way or another...The best is yet to come. (echoes)  
  
(Lightning strikes)  
  
(Fade to Darkness)  
  
The End. 


End file.
